ROTG, Frozen, Brave, Tangeled, HTTYD TRUTH OR DARE!
by XxJelsaLoverxX
Summary: The title says it all
1. Screaming

_**JELSA Truth or Dare!**_

xXJLXx- Wassup GUYS! DARE OR WORST DARE!

Jack Frost- Wait... What?!

Merida- At least I didn't put makeup on! XD

Elsa- Will this involve kissing? -_-

xXJLXx- Oh... Don't worry ELSA... *laughs evily* Nothing will hurt you... *creepy voice* I promise...

Elsa- I sense sarcasm.

Hiccup- ME FIRST!

xXJLXx- Ok... FINE -_-

Hiccup- I DARE FLYNN TO SCREAM SO LOUD THAT GOTHEL WILL WAKE UP!

FLYNN- THERE IS NOOOO WAY IM SCREAMING. ESPECIALLY NOT WITH GOTHEL WAKING UP. DX

Jack- Oh come on... Cry Baby!

Punzie- HELLO! TODAY IN THE NEWS... A NEW... CRYBABY OF THE WEEK! FLYNN RIDER!

Merida and Elsa- LOL. XD

Hiccup- *grumbles* Fine... -_- *screams like a girl* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

*othel awakes but dies because of old age*

Jack- LOL

xXJLXx- Well... That's all I've got today! Tell me more dares or truths and I'll put them on next chapter! BYE!

 _-xXJelsaLoverXx_


	2. Pink and Fire

**DARE OR DARE!**

xXJLXx- WE R BACK GUYS,,,,,,,,!

Punzie- I GOT COOKIES! XD

Jack- Yeah.. Um... That's not gonna help Punzie... XD

xXJLXx- Ok! From Ugly-Duckling123...

 ** _1\. Let Jack stand by the fire for 5 hours._**

 ** _2\. While Bunny is sleeping, make Jack dye Bunny's hair pink._**

 _Flynn-_ I want him to do the pink dye FIRST PLS.

Hiccup- NOOOOO...OOOO XD

Jack- I don't wanna stand in the fire... :(

xXJLXx- DO IT DO IT DO IT

Elsa- DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!

Jack- Noooooooooooo... :(

ELSA- I'll marry you, and I'll go out with you! :)

Punzie- JUST DO IT. SHAYA SAID JUST DO IT! DONT LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS!

Jack- Fine... -_-

*stands by fire for 5 hours*

Jack- AAAAHHH... MY STAFF BURNED! NOOO

Hiccup- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,!

Flynn- NOW LETS DO THE PINK FUR!

Jack- hehehehehe...

*bunny is sleeping at the couch*

Bunny- *snore* *snore*

Jack- hehehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *dyes his hair pink*

 **2 Hours Later...**

Bunny- MY FURR! My BEAUTIFUL FUR! JACK! DID YOU DO THIS!? ILL DYE YOUR HAIR THEN! *gets a pink hair dye spray can*

Jack- OH NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHAAHHAAHHAAHAHA! COME CATCH ME


	3. Makeup and Randomness

_**DARE OR DARE**_

xXJLXx- WE R BACK IN THE HOUSE!

Merida- Wth?

Jack- *making smooching sounds*

Elsa- Oh... Oh that's just nasty. Bleh.

Punzie- *making kissy kissy sounds*

Flynn- I have a feeling that's for me... DX

xXJLXx- DIMWIT! OF COURSE ITS FOR U!

Flynn- Yeesh. Being onstage isn't an excuse to be hurtful... :(

xXJLXx- OK FIRST DARE... FROM... **Hello it's me**

 _ **I dare Merida to burp as loudly as she can!**_

Hiccup- What the heck is wrong with you people?!

Merida- OK PEOPLE... READY?!

All except Merida- Oh no... DX

Merida- BUUUUUURRRRPPPPPP... *burp sounds like dinosaur and alien at the same time*

Jack- *is puking*

Elsa- I don't know what's weirder.. The fact that your lip was wiggling, or the fact that this isn't the weirdest thing I caught your lip doing.

xXJLXx- Ok... Moving on! From SnowyDaysFTW:

 **I dare ELSA to sit in Jacks lap for half an hour.**

Jack- Oooh... This is gonna b so much fun! XD

*Elsa sits on jacks lap for half an hour*

Elsa- MY BUTT IS NUMB

Jack- My lap feels warm...? O_o

Elsa- Oh... About that... I kinda peed on ur lap... XP

Jack- YOU DID WHAT?!

Merida- Oh that was hialruis!

Flynn- I agree! XD XD XD

xXJLXx- FROM anonymous... Oh wait... I shouldn't tell Flynn.

Flynn- I have a feeling? DX

xXJLXx- I need to tell Punzie this... ALONE,!

Punzie- Ok?

*they go to the park*

Punzie- so...

xXJLXx- anonymous dared u to shave Flynns leg! O_o

Punzie- OH THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!

*they go back to their hangout*

Flynn- so...? WAIT WHAT R U?!

*punzie starts shaving flynns leg*

Flynn- THAT TICKLES STOP IT STOP NOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL LEG!

Merida- Now that's worth a quarter!

Hiccup- Now all I have to do is burn his leg with toothless' fire! HHAHAHAAHAHA

*punzie finishes*

Flynn- MY BEAUTIFUL LEG,!M! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elsa and Jack- LMAO

xXJLXx- OK UP NEXT... bruuhh

 **I dare Jack to let Elsa put makeup on him!**

Elsa- REVENGE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*jack is crying*

Merida- Awww... What's wrong? Are you a crybaby?

Punzie- TODAYS NEW IS... THE NEW CRYBABY OF THE WEEK! JACK FROST!

Hiccp and Flynn- XD

Jack- Fine...

Elsa- *puts make up on him* AND... IM DONE! YOU LOOK...

*gives jack a mirror*

Jack- WHAT THE FUDGE HAPPENED TO MY EYEBROWS?! AND my lips AND MY CHEEKS AAAAAHHHH

xXJLXx- Well... That's all for today,! SEE YA!


End file.
